


Мы трое (The three of us)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Мы любим тебя, Джон, мы оба.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Мы трое (The three of us)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The three of us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100333) by [alexisriversong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong). 



> Работа не бечена даже мной, поэтому предвещаю кучу ошибок. Простите извините  
> \----  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

‒ Ебучие чертовы Холмсы! ‒ крикнул Джон, выходя на Бейкер-стрит и озадачивая миссис Хадсон, которая убиралась в своей квартире с открытой дверью.

Она прижала руку к груди и уронила метлу на пол. 

‒ О, Боже! Джон! Не пугайте меня так! Я пожилая женщина! 

Джон сделал более пристыженный вид, но это смешалось со всем его разочарованием. 

‒ Прошу прощения, миссис Хадсон, я не хотел вас напугать... просто... эти двое...

Она понимающе посмотрела на него и провела его внутрь. Прежде чем успел закончить предложение, Джон обнаружил, что сидит на ее кухне с полной кружкой чая в руках и тарелкой печенья перед ним.

Миссис Хадсон села напротив него, скрестив руки на столе. 

‒ Ну так? Что Шерлок сделал на этот раз?

Джон улыбнулся и отпил чай. Он так любил эту по-матерински добрую женщину! Он ущипнул себя за нос и начал рассказывать.

Все началось с Дела. Все шло своим чередом, Донован и Андерсон были мудаками, Грег не мог увидеть ничего примечательного и на все жаловался, Шерлок оставался собой, делал блестящие выводы и ругал работников Ярда за их некомпетентность... А потом прибыл Майкрофт Холмс и принес с собой хаос!

Он пришел на место происшествия и начал перечислять все, что Шерлок упустил, как будто хвастаясь, а затем Шерлок начал говорить странные вещи о том, что его метод не работает, и они начали спорить, как дети, на чертовом месте преступления. Когда Грег попытался их остановить, они просто проигнорировали его, как и других полицейских.

В конце концов, Джону надоели их мелкие ссоры, и он встал между ними, а затем они осмелились схватить его и вместе обнять, в то время как на них смотрел весь Ярд!

Именно тогда Джон потерял контроль и, топнув им обеими ногами и высказав все, что он думает, покинул место преступления и этих двух идиотов.

‒ О боже... эти двое! Всегда ссорятся из-за всего, ‒ сказала она, качая головой, ‒ хотя я знала это с тех пор, как впервые встретила их обоих!

‒ Что вы знали? ‒ спросил Джон, жуя печенье.

Она наклонилась ближе. 

‒ Они действительно много ругаются... но втайне очень любят друг друга! Однажды я видела, как они играли в шахматы, в Операцию и даже Cluedo! И я видела, как они обнимали друг друга, когда думали, что никто не видит! 

Джон действительно не мог представить, как братья Холмс обнимаются. Об этом было слишком странно думать. Он мог представить, как они играют в шахматы, это казалось вполне подходящей для них игрой, но Операция и Cluedo? Это был бы кошмар!

Он рассмеялся при этой мысли, но миссис Хадсон посмотрела на него с серьезным выражением лица. Она не шутила.

‒ В самом деле?

Она кивнула. Затем прогнал его. 

‒ Теперь идите! Идите и подумайте о том, что я вам сказала! Может быть, вы сможете придумать договор, например, включающий правило «Не делайте вид, что ненавидите друг друга дома»! Это поможет вам, если они снова окажутся в такой ситуации.

Джон просто кивнул и помахал ей, понимая, что у него в руке все еще половина печенья. Он покачал головой и быстро доел ее, прежде чем подняться по семнадцати ступеням, ведущим к 221B. Он не удивился, обнаружив, что квартира пуста; Шерлок по-прежнему будет заниматься этим Делом. Или спорить с Майкрофтом. Почему они разыграли эту сцену?

Он автоматически перешел на кухню и заварил чай. Затем он сел в свой стул, держа кружку в руках, и медленно пил, размышляя.

Вероятно, они не хотели, чтобы Майкрофт или враги Шерлока знали, что они близки ‒ они оба говорят, что забота ‒ не преимущество. Это было вероятно, но тогда зачем заставлять его думать, что они ненавидят друг друга? Шерлок зашел так далеко, что назвал Майкрофта своим заклятым врагом!

Было довольно забавно, когда двое взрослых мужчин ссорились, как они это обычно делали, на глазах у всех. Почему они поругались сегодня? Потому что Майкрофт рисовался на месте преступления? Почему Майкрофт вообще там был? Слишком много вопросов, и никто не может на них ответить.

Время шло быстро, когда он терялся, думая о братьях Холмс. На улице было темно, и он услышал две пары шагов на лестнице, одни быстрые, другие медленные, за которыми следовал стук зонтика по полу при каждом шаге.

Джон понял, что он все еще держит наполовину полную чашку в руке, а его чай остыл. Он решил, что не будет ждать этих двоих, сидя в темноте с холодной кружкой чая в руках. Он прошел на кухню, включил свет и сполоснул свою кружку в раковине, прежде чем вытереть ее и поставить на полку.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную, там были два Холмса, некомфортно сидящие: Майкрофт на диване, а Шерлок на стуле, с видом двух детей, которые знали, что их сейчас будут отчитывать. Джон никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь увидит такое выражение лица на ком-то из них.

Он просто смотрел на них, скрестив руки.

‒ Ну и?

Братья посмотрели друг на друга и пробормотали два искренних «извини». Майкрофт, пытающийся выглядеть как обычно, гордым, извиняясь, чуть не рассмешил Джона, но это был не подходящий момент. Им нужно было поговорить. Некоторые вещи, которые выяснились из их поведения на месте преступления, нужно было обсудить, и очень скоро.

Первым тишину нарушил Шерлок. И то, что он сказал, было настолько неожиданным, что Джон практически не поверил своим ушам.

‒ Мы любим тебя, Джон.

Майкрофт только кивнул с серьезным выражением лица.

‒ Мы оба, ‒ пояснил Шерлок. Как будто это было неочевидно.

Джон ущипнул себя за нос (ему нужно было избавиться от этой привычки).

‒ Понятно... почему вы дрались на месте преступления? И ЧТО ТЫ делал на месте преступления, Майкрофт?

Майкрофт сглотнул. 

‒ Мне было приказано самому взяться за дело. Национальная безопасность.

‒ Мммм, так... Кто-то действительно приказал тебе пойти и САМОМУ взять на себя дело?

Политик отрицательно покачал головой.

‒ Я просто хотел увидеть тебя...

‒ И покрасоваться перед ним! ‒ обвинил Шерлока.

‒ Что еще я мог сделать? У тебя здесь преимущество, Шерлок! Ты здесь красивый! Ты тот, кто может дать ему адреналин и опасность! Что я могу ему дать? Я могу просто смотреть на него издалека, а ты с каждым днем приближаешься к нему и отдаляешься от меня, ‒ он прошептал следующую часть. ‒ Что еще мне остается? Вы даже живете вместе... 

Джон никогда не видел Майкрофта таким, без маски, с его мыслями и оскорбленными чувствами, ясно отражавшимися на его лице. Один взгляд на Шерлока показал ему, что тот впервые увидел, как обидно его брату, пока стены рушатся у его ног.

К всеобщему удивлению, именно Шерлок подошел к дивану и сел рядом с Майкрофтом, крепко обняв его, а Майкрофт положил голову ему на грудь и обнял его за талию.

‒ Мне так жаль, Майкрофт. Ты слишком хорошо все скрываешь, даже от меня. Извини, я понятия не имел.

Политик попытался на секунду восстановить самообладание, прежде чем полностью отпустить Шерлока.

‒ Я старший. Я должен быть сильным для нас обоих.

‒ Это херня! ‒ крикнул Джон, удивив их обоих. Он подошел к ним и поцеловал Шерлока в губы, затем и Майкрофта.

‒ Тебе не нужно быть сильнее, потому что ты старше, вы двое взрослых и можете заботиться друг о друге и обо мне тоже, если хотите. А я позабочусь о вас двоих.

Внезапное действие заставило их замереть, уставившись на него, губы все еще покалывало от внезапного поцелуя, они оба все еще обнимались. На мгновение Джон подумал, что он ошибся, что они не боролись за него, они не... но потом Шерлок заговорил, и Джон понял это по их лицам, он просто знал, даже по одному единственному слову.

‒ Джон... ‒ попытался начать Шерлок, но понял, что не знает, что сказать. Он снова посмотрел на Майкрофта. Политик прочистил горло и попытался восстановить самообладание, прежде чем открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и... его грубо прервал Джон.

‒ Я не хочу слышать ни слова, пока не закончу.

Они кивнули, и он продолжил.

‒ Вы идиоты. Вы оба! Вы можете быть гениями и можете делать такие выводы о людях, которые не мог бы сделать никто другой, но вы оба полные идиоты.

‒ Не мог бы ты перестать оскорблять нас и перейти к делу? ‒ спросил Майкрофт, пытаясь снова надеть маску безразличия.

‒ Не смей снова скрывать свои чувства, Майкрофт Холмс! Вы двое ‒ самые красивые, умные и прекрасные люди, которых я когда-либо встречал, и не пытайтесь убедить меня в обратном! Я думаю, что сначала я влюбился в Шерлока, но только потому, что ты не произвел на меня хорошего впечатления при нашей первой встрече, Майкрофт, со всеми этими похищениями и преследованием... ‒ объяснил он. ‒ Но я действительно влюбился и в тебя тоже. Я видел это при нашей второй встрече, я видел тебя! Скрывающегося за твоей фальшивой улыбкой и твоим холодным поведением, я видел тебя настоящего, глядя на Шерлока, я видел твою любовь и хотел увидеть больше. Но Шерлок сказал мне, что он «женат на своей работе», а ты был ледяным человеком*, неприкасаемым, поэтому я ходил на свидания, чтобы узнать, не ревнуешь ли ты, ‒ он улыбнулся, ‒ мне показалось, что я увидел пару камер, направленных на меня, а потом Шерлок, конечно же, все равно разбил их всех, поэтому я просто перестал. Я ничего не говорил только потому, что думал, что вы друг друга ненавидите! Я думал, ты собираешься ссориться из-за меня, и ты подумаешь, что у тебя нет шансов ... Я думаю, это и произошло на самом деле. А теперь вы говорите мне это? А миссис Хадсон сказала, что вы обнимаетесь и играете в игры, когда меня нет, и действительно любите друг друга, и это наводит меня на совершенно неуместные мысли! 

Возможно, Джон сказал слишком много, вполне возможно, что он их сломал. Они смотрели на него так, как будто он только что отрастил вторую голову.

Джон густо покраснел. Он думал о них в этом смысле... но они не могли… правда ведь? Или могли? Это было незаконно, но кто бы мог узнать о том, что происходило за закрытыми дверями?

Первым вышел из ступора Шерлок. Он глубоко вздохнул, встал с дивана и горячо поцеловал Джона в губы, положив одну руку ему на талию, а другую запустил в волосы. Вскоре вторая пара рук нашла место на его бедрах, и горячий язык скользнул к его шее, губы выцеловывали влажный след к мочке уха, прежде чем взять ее между них и пососать, заставляя его стонать.

Джон понятия не имел, куда девать руки. Он решил использовать одну, чтобы схватить ягодицу Шерлока и сжать, а другой сделал то же самое с Майкрофтом позади него. Все трое застонали от ощущений, и Джон в блаженстве закрыл глаза. Вскоре два брата поменялись местами, и Джон обнаружил, что целует Майкрофта, в то время как Шерлок сосредоточил внимание на другой стороне его шеи.

Два брата полностью зажали его между своими длинными стройными телами, полутвердые члены уже упирались в него, а его собственная эрекция быстро реагировала.

Когда они отстранились, Джон увидел, что они смотрят друг на друга, как будто не знают, что делать дальше.

Джон улыбнулся и схватил их за руки, ведя в спальню Шерлока.

Он первым начал раздеваться, снял свитер и рубашку, затем выжидательно посмотрел на двух других мужчин, все еще полностью одетых. Шерлок был первым, кто очнулся и начал неосознанно раздеваться, пока не оказался в трусах, а его член гордо выглядывал из-за пояса.

Джон последовал его примеру, а Майкрофт просто смотрел на них, стесняясь раздеваться.

‒ Ты не толстый, Майк.

Шерлок снова был тем, кто нарушил тишину и, на секунду странно глядя на Джона, подошел к Майкрофту и поцеловал его в губы. Это был совсем не братский поцелуй: обнаженное тело Шерлока прижималось к все еще одетому Майкрофту, губы касались губ, языки переплетались. Это была одна из самых эротичных вещей, которые Джон когда-либо видел.

Сначала Майкрофт был удивлен, но затем начал отвечать на поцелуй, изливая невыразимые эмоции в прикосновениях губ, их языков и дыхании, переплетающимся на их телах. Шерлок начал освобождать Майкрофта от одежды. Сначала пиджак, потом жилет. Чтобы снять галстук, ему пришлось перестать целовать Майкрофта, но он начал снова, когда продолжил расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Когда он нашел под ней майку, он фыркнул и засмеялся.

‒ Что? ‒ спросил Майкрофт, пытаясь отстраниться от брата, но Шерлок не позволил ему этого и успокоил его еще одним поцелуем.

‒ Слишком много слоев, братец, ‒ прошептал он, последнее слово произнесено с благоговением, как будто это было что-то запретное, а затем снял последний элемент одежды, обнажив просторы плоти Майкрофта, бледной и покрытой прекрасными веснушками. Джон захотел попробовать их на вкус, и он это сделал.

Он начал целовать Майкрофта в спину, в то время как Шерлок встал на колени, чтобы снять с Майкрофта туфли и носки, а затем его костюмные брюки, оставив всех троих в одних трусах. Джон обнял Майкрофта сзади, и более высокий мужчина позволил ему исследовать свою спину, тихо стоная от его поцелуев. Шерлок отошел, чтобы положить всю одежду на стул, чтобы ничего не помять, а затем снял трусы, лёг на кровать и стал наблюдать за чудесной картиной, на которой предстали его брат и Джон.

Наблюдая за ними, Шерлок заметил, как Майкрофт вздрогнул, когда Джон коснулся его живота.

‒ Прости, брат, ‒ прошептал он, когда они присоединились к нему в кровати. Джон нахмурился, понимая, что что-то упустил.

Майкрофт отвернулся от них, пряча покрасневшее лицо. Шерлок грустно улыбнулся и заставил его повернуть голову. Когда он снова заговорил, он выглядел очень серьезно.

‒ Мне очень жаль... Я не это имел в виду, никогда! Я говорил это... Я не знаю... Я говорил это, потому что я всегда считал тебя привлекательным, но я не мог... мы не могли... мы братья! Это ненормально! 

Джон понял, и он держал Майкрофта с другой стороны, лаская его лицо.

‒ Вы оба очень красивые, ‒ сладко прошептал он, прежде чем нежно поцеловать его губы, в то время как Шерлок наклонился и начал целовать грудь своего брата и его живот, оставляя там благоговейные поцелуи, пока тот не поверил их словам и не открылся двум своим любовникам.

Шерлок, казалось, трепетал перед этой новой стороной своего брата, такой открытый для привязанности, такой влюбленный в них обоих, не только в Джона. Детектив не мог найти слов, пока он наблюдал за телом своего брата, разложенным на его кровати, Джоном, жадно целующим его, с членом в трусах, на которых уже образовывалось влажное пятно смазки.

Шерлок облизнул губы и наклонился, чтобы взять его в рот. Майкрофт вскрикнул в шоке от ощущения лука Купидона губ своего младшего брата, прижимающегося к его все еще прикрытой эрекции.

‒ Почему... почему мы все еще в трусах? ‒ спросил Майкрофт, пытаясь мыслить ясно, что было непросто, учитывая, что его брат делал отнюдь не невинные вещи с его членом, а Джон теперь целовал и покусывал чувствительное место за его ухом.

С блеском в глазах Джон быстро снял трусы, показывая свою эрекцию своим новым любовникам. Шерлок в мгновение ока избавил Майкрофта от трусов, и теперь они все были обнажены, больше не прячась, только они, любящие друг друга.

‒ Как я перешел от обиды на вас к тому, что я сейчас с вами делаю? ‒ изумленно спросил Джон, даря еще больше горячих поцелуев двум своих возлюбленным, теперь трущимся друг о друга обнаженными телами.

‒ Я люблю вас, ‒ прошептал Майкрофт между поцелуями, ‒ вас обоих.

Шерлок захныкал и ответил на эту сентиментальность, крепко обняв брата, в то время как Джон повторил это с другой стороны.

Они немного полежали, просто делясь чувствами и лаская друг друга, пока Шерлок и Джон не осознали, насколько они близки к соскам Майкрофта, и начали двойную атаку на них: Шерлок трогал его левый сосок, а Джон кусал правый, заставляя политика стонать и извиваться под ними с совершенно греховным видом.

Шерлок был тем, кто пошел дальше, взяв бутылочку смазки со своей прикроватной тумбочки и начал ласкать себя, стоная напротив соска Майкрофта. Вскоре Джон повторил его действия, и Майкрофт осознал, что не может понять, как он оказался в активной позиции, когда в данный момент он ощущал себя в абсолютно пассивной, а его мозг был совершенно бесполезен для того, чтобы прийти к правильному выводу.

Все трое чувствовали действующий на них окситоцин, зрачки расширились, а сердца учащенно бились. Когда Джон сел на колени Майкрофта лицом к противоположной стороне и опустился на член Майкрофта, они поняли, что были не готовы к ощущениям, захлестнувшим их тела.

Майкрофта переполняло удовольствие, которое доставляло ему тугое тело Джона, и оно усилилось, когда Шерлок оседлал их обоих и принял в себя член Джона. Джон был зажат между двумя братьями, обезумев от удовольствия, наполняясь и заполняя одновременно.

Сначала темп задавал Шерлок, но вскоре они поняли, что он находится не в идеальном положении, и изо всех сил попытались найти другой способ устроиться.

Майкрофт находился в идеальном положении для того, чтобы трахать блондина. В такой позе каждым своим толчком он помогал Джону толкаться в Шерлока, что давало ему ощущение, будто он трахает своего брата.

Джон мгновенно превратился в запыхавшийся беспорядок между ними, он беспорядочно целовал грудь Шерлока, стонал и корчился от удовольствия, Майкрофт пытался сохранить немного спокойствия, но вскоре и его переполнило удовольствие. Он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Шерлока поверх головы Джона, и застонал, прежде чем кончить. Было очевидно, что Джон последует за ним, потому что его тело начало пульсировать вокруг смягчающего члена Майкрофта.

Они немного успокоились, и только когда Майкрофт вышел из Джона, они поняли, что Шерлок все еще не кончил, а его член твердый, как камень, в то время как он беспорядочно пытался дрочить. Джон посмотрел на Майкрофта, и они наклонились, по одному с каждой стороны от члена Шерлока, и начали лизать его и посасывать головку, пока детектив не кончил им на лица, выкрикивая их имена.

Пока Шерлок пытался отдышаться после своего оргазма, двое других целовались, слизывая сперму Шерлока друг с друга и делясь вкусом, прикладывая усилия, чтобы снова пробудить их члены. К сожалению, они больше не были подростками, и вскоре после этого им пришлось отказаться от своих попыток.

Младший из них троих уже спал между ними, его тело было удовлетворено, а разум, на этот раз, был чудесным образом пуст.

Не заботясь о беспорядке, Майкрофт и Джон тоже решили отдохнуть. Они устроились рядом с Шерлоком, положив головы ему на плечи и сцепив руки на животе. Джон накрыл их одеялом, после чего закрыл глаза и заснул.

Никто не услышал, как миссис Хадсон осторожно закрывала дверь квартиры и с озорной улыбкой на лице бормотала о том, что они чертовски шумные. Теперь все ее мальчики были действительно счастливы, а если они были счастливы, то была счастлива и она. Однако ей придется сделать в квартире звукоизоляцию; она уже немолода!

**Author's Note:**

> * В оригинале у Майкрофта кличка Iceman, что было переведено на русский как снеговик. Но в данном контексте имеется в виду, что он ведет себя очень холодно, поэтому снеговик звучит как-то неуместно.


End file.
